


Ghost Problems

by GHOSTlE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DREAM LITERALLY LIVES TO TORMENT EVERYONE, DREAM TEAM ARE GHOSTS, EVERYONE ELSE ARE GHOST HUNTERS, George is just kinda.. there, Ghost Hunters respawn back at their main base when they get killed, M/M, PHASMOPHOBIA MCYT AU, QUACKITY SCARED SHITLESS AHAVSHSBS, Random Tagging, Techno loves to scare Quackity <3, i’m not even sure what ship to do with Dream so I put everyon e, no one can really die smh, not sure if Jschlatt is okay with shipping so i’m not including him in a relationship (:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTlE/pseuds/GHOSTlE
Summary: MCYT PHASMOPHOBIA AU!!Dream, Sapnap, and George, more commonly known as "Hillbury's curse", have been haunting their hometown, their souls unable to rest until they find peace. What will happen when a group of certain ghost hunters stumble across their quaint little town to do a job?(upcoming chapters + current chapters are being edited to fit my liking)
Relationships: (more tags to come possibly), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 39
Kudos: 391





	1. Notes Before Chapters!!

This isn't necessarily a Dream Harem book (sorry^^). This is more of a "there are going to be multiple endings for whatever person Dream ends up with". Basically, there will be multiple endings to this story; ones that include Dream falling in love, and Dream not falling for anyone. You could consider this like a 2D dating game, only because I have absolutely no clue what ship I want in this book.

Here are the possible endings:

 **Dream/Sapnap:** Peace at Last

 **Dream/George:** You've Found Me

 **Dream/Fundy:** You Intrigue Me

 **Dream/Technoblade:** See You Soon

 **Dream/Wilbur:** The Song of the Dead

is there foreshadowing in the titles? perhaps.


	2. It’s You Who I’ve Been Longing For

A large group of ghost hunters all stood in a rather small room, all surrounding a single computer as their eyes scanned the screen.

“What about this one? “Mary Thompson”.” a tall, british man with a crown asked as he pointed towards the screen. Another male brunette scoffed, his arms crossing as he tugged at his yellow sweaters sleeves.

“Maybe, but the pay isn’t all that good. Only 20$ an hour.” another man, who had pink hair, looked at the brunette.

“C’mon Wilbur, don’t be picky. Money is money.”

“I SAY WE DO “JEFFERSON SCHMIT!” a booming young blonde suggested, making Wilbur groan.

“Tommy, you’re not trained enough to take on a ghost of a professional ranking.” a woman with bleached blonde hair stepped forward, pointing towards the screen.

“Why don’t we put all of these names on a wheel. Whatever name the wheel lands on, we’ll do. We’ll spin it twice. Then, we can choose which team does who?” she suggested, her voice a soft, hushed whisper. It’s a real mystery on how such a soft, kind lady wanted a job such as this.

A ginger haired male nodded, already pulling up a random wheel and began to split the screen as he looked at the names on the left, and added them to the wheel on the right.

“Spin it already.” Tommy growled, his arms crossed as another young boy stood next to him, watching the computers screen carefully. The ginger man rolled his eyes, before spinning the wheel, the adults watching both teens anxiously watch the screen.

“‘Sapnap der Katzenbär.’”

“‘Dream Rêver.’” they read aloud as both teens played roshambo.

“Hah! I get to pick first!” Tommy’s brunette companion cheered as the blonde groaned.

“Tubbo, Tommy,” a blonde man warned, shaking his head.

“Alright, so who’s taking who?” After 10 minutes of discussion, they finally decided the teams; Niki, Tubbo, Eret, and Wilbur would go for Dream, while Philza, Fundy, Technoblade, and Tommy took on Sapnap.

“YES!” the young blonde cheered. Dream was only an intermediate difficulty, while Sapnap was a professional. Though most of the hunters didn’t want a rookie taking on a ghost of this difficulty, they had no choice. The other hunters were on their day off today, unfortunately.

“Take what you need-!” Niki shouted out as most of the group was already loading into the truck.

“Don’t die Tommy! You’ll drop your stuff!” Tommy simply waved off his friends nagging, the back of the van closing as the first group hastily left.

“Welp.” the crowned man sighed, earning a small giggle from Niki.

“We got this!” Fundy cheered, causing Tubbo to cheer along with him. Wilbur rolled his eyes, making Niki elbow him.

“Be nice Wil.” she whispered as they watched the two boys load onto the van, Eret already waiting in the driver's seat, as he left moments prior to get ready. Soon enough, the pair made their way to the vehicle, watching as Tubbo excitedly played with the equipment as Fundy marked down their route to their destination. It reminded Wilbur a bit of a makeshift family.

“It smells super gross..” Tubbo whined, tightly gripping onto his customized flashlight, shining it around the empty school. The school, unlike it’s aroma, looked quite preserved. The walls and floors were clean, along with the doors.

As the group traveled down the hallways, they found no gruesome items, no blood splatters, no anything. Because this ghost responded to anyone, they decided to split up.

“This place is.. Offly clean.” Eret hummed, running his hand over a dusty bookshelf, sneezing as all the dust particles wafted into the air.

“Maybe the ghost likes keeping things tidy?” Fundy nagged through the radio, making the man roll his eyes.

“Maybe the killer knows how to clean up?” the youngest of the group suggested, as Wilbur sighed into the communicator.

“Let’s just complete this. Everyone’s got the necessary items, right?” responses of acknowledgment further soothed the anxiety in the hunters chest. As they continued to explore, Tubbo stumbled upon what looked like a cafeteria. Emphasis the “looked”. What he assumed were bullet holes littered the walls, and a specific area on the floor. Where those floor bullet holes were, was a good amount of dried blood. The sight made him sick to his very core, but he had learned to deal with gore a long time ago. With a determined look, he turned on his radio to report what he had found.

“Uh guys? I think I found where everything happened.” there was no response. Fretting, he clicked the button. Once, twice, three times; nothing. Bile formed at the back of his throat, feeling queasy as his anxiety spiked. All he heard from the radio was static. It all happened in a flash. The doors to the gymnasium shut with a loud bang, the temperature dropping as his flashlight began to flicker. Tubbo rushed to the now locked door, tugging on the handle, banging on the door. He had been in charge of taking the pictures, and carrying the spirit box, so he had no warding items on him, no crucifixes or any of that jazz.

In the heat of the moment, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the familiar small box as he turned it on.

“A-are you here?” his voice wavered as he spoke, his hand trembling. Silence.

“Dream Rêver?” that had gotten a reaction as his only light source began to flicker rapidly.

“You.. you can use the spirit box to talk-! H-how old are- were you?” Tubbo closed his eyes, envisioning a beautiful flower field; bee’s buzzing happily, birds singing songs. He usually did meditation to calm down, or when he was trying to fall asleep.

“Gun.” the spirit box responded, making him jump. His eyes fluttered open, only to come face to face with a specter. A mangled scream pushed its way out of his throat as he fell back, harshly coming into contact with the cold, hard, polished floor. There, in front of the teen, stood a ghost, dressed in a long, green sweatshirt and shorts that were littered with holes. His face seemed to be covered with a taped piece of paper, his longer hair in a short braid, dried blood littering the hair that wrapped around his face. Both apperation and the boy didn’t move. Further inspecting the ghost, it seemed as though it were waiting. Courge coursed through his veins as he stood, his hands clamping into fists, ignoring the flashlight on the floor, flickering as though it were sending morse code.

“Are you Dream Rêver?” the being stood still, before the crisp air began to nip against his skin, the temperature dropping further.

“..Yes..” it responded, Tubbo’s eyebrows shooting through the roof. He hadn’t expected a response. In all honesty, he thought he was about to be killed. The specter began to reach out towards the teen, his bloodied hands becoming visible before a loud static noise filled the room.

“TUBBO! COME IN!” in a frantic act of adrenaline, he dashed out of the room, the doors now wide open.

“I’M HERE, I’M HERE! I FOUND THE GHOST! IT'S IN THE CAFETERIA!” he ran as fast as he could possibly go. He knew from experience that dying, though he would respawn, hurt. He didn’t want to give the ghost a chance.

Unbeknownst to him, Dream stood in the same exact spot, his arm slowly falling to his side.

_“You’re graduating! I’m so proud of my little weirdo.” he gave his sister a noogie as she squealed, writhing around, trying to escape his grasp. “D-dream! I just did my hair, let go!” she had wailed, making the older drop her suddenly. “Alright, alright. C’mon Dri, we gotta go, or else we’ll be late.” “Says the one who’s the reason we’ll end up being late!”_

“Drista..” his voice came out as a whisper, watching the boy run. He reminded him of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap’s last name means “panda” in German, while Dream’s last name means “dream” in French.
> 
> also, would you like it if i edited the first chapter (notes) to explain this AU a bit more? let me know! (:


	3. I Loathe You

“I can’t believe that bastard ditched us!” Tommy growled out in frustration, his tight grip on his flashlight making his knuckles grow white. You see, the plan was originally to have Fundy go with Philza’s crew, but he ended up staying behind as they left. That ginger was as sly as a fox. 

The teen looked at every nook and cranny, hoping , wishing to find any useful evidence, so he’d be seen as an asset, and hopefully be able to take on a professional ranked ghost on his own, without having to be “babysit” by two adults. A tap on his shoulder dragged him out of his train of thought as he violently turned around, only to see a skull of a boar. 

“HOLY SHIT!” he yelped, jumping back as laughter filled the room. Seconds later, the mask was taken off, only to reveal a familiar pink haired man.

“Isn’t it cool? Found it in the master bedroom.” he hummed in delight, while Tommy tried to calm his racing heart.

“Jesus christ.. I almost had a heart attack.” this only made Technoblade chuckle as he shoved the skull into his backpack, eyes gleaming mischievously. The blonde ignored the pinkette, sitting promptly on a couch. He groaned, leaning his head back, resting his arms behind his head.

“This is so boring. There’s nothing here! It’s all a bust.” Technoblade looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow as he pulled out an EMF reader.

“Maybe the ghost doesn’t like children.” the teenager only responded with an annoyed groan.

“Er.. guys?” Phil called out, his voice trembling. In a flash, Tommy was up and about, ready to catch some ghost action as he raced out of the living room, and to the hallway the man was situated.

“Holy..” blood. Old, dried blood covered the walls and floors, scratch marks that tore the cheap floral wallpaper that indicated signs of struggle. At the very end of the hall was a wooden door that was reduced to nothing but splinters on hinges. Poor Tommy visibly gagged, turning away from the scene as he felt a warm hand placed on his back.

“This.. this is awful.” he muttered, slowly regaining his composure as he looked back, locking eyes with Technoblade before looking at Phil, who looked more sympathetic than disgusted.

“Poor guy.. at least he put up a fight.” the blonde man pulled out a spirit box, hoping to pick up something that could indicate what type of ghost this was. As much as he’d like to mourn, they had a job to complete. Feeling a tug in his gut, the boy turned, walking off and back to the living room. 

Once he reached the area, he picked a EMF reader out of his bag, carelessly waving it around the room, occasionally calling out the ghost's name. This continued for about a minute, before he got bored, getting absolutely nothing.

“Alright.. what do I have..” Tommy rummaged through his bag, muttering complaints underneath his breath. Soon enough, he picked a book out of the bag, and placed it on the floor, along with a pen.

“ALRIGHT GHOST, WRITE!” he shouted. No response. Popping into the living room oh so majestically, Technoblade smacked Tommy on the head.

“Quiet. He’s gonna kill ya if you keep shoutin’.” his reply was a glare, along with a ‘Ow!’. This trip was going to be more tedious than he originally thought.

  
  


“Oh, oh! I’ve got ghost writing!” a happy voice chirped into the radio, causing the elder of the group laugh.

“Good job Tommy! We’ve narrowed it down. So we’ve got freezing temps, ‘n ghost writing, right?” static.

“Tommy?” Phil tried once again, newfound fear evident in his voice. A few minutes prior, Phil had gone back into the van to look for ghost orbs, while Techno followed him not too far behind, planning on taking some sanity pills. Tommy, confident in his abilities, told them he could stay behind to try and catch evidence.

Unfortunately, not all things go as planned.

“Ghost activity spiked to a ten.” Technoblade reported, tying his longer hair out of he way, getting ready to rush into the house to save the younger. 

“This isn’t good.. ya think the ghost will get him?” the pinkette nodded with a huff. 

“He probably pissed it off. I’m going-” the lights began to flicker uncontrollably inside of the house, a tall figure watching them prepare from the house window. Shivers wracked through both the men's bodies. Though they couldn’t quite make out what the figure looked like; they knew it wasn’t Tommy. To further their suspicions, the teenagers sanity monitor held a ‘?’, instead of a number.

“Shit. He had the items too.” Phil cursed, his eyes scanning the racks that held the rest of their equipment. He could potentially go back inside, but that’d be too much of a risk, considering they were being watched. Technoblade sighed, patting the older man on the shoulder.

“We can always just guess what it is. It can be a Yurei; considering the stuff we have so far links it to either that or a Demon.” the pair stood in silence for a moment as they stared at the journals that now occupied their grasp. It could be a Yurei, or a Demon. Come to think of it, they might have seen a ghost orb on camera while they were looking. 

They soon decided on Yurei, closing the back of the truck, but not before they made eye contact with the ghost. It had dark, blank eyes, burning with hatred and disgust. As soon as they began to drive off, they had a feeling of doubt swirl in their gut.

  
  
The ghost stood, watching as the men drove off, snarling. How dare they bring a filthy child into his home, letting him march around the place as if he owned it no less. The ravenette looked down at the blonde’s now mangled body, reaching over and plucking an object out of their hands. It was a picture frame; three men stood in the middle of it, arms wrapped around each other. For a moment, he felt sorrow wrack his brain, but it soon left, once again, his thoughts swirling with hatred. 

“Serve’s him for touching my shit.” he growled, soundlessly walking away, the picture frame held tight in his grip.

\--———-

  
  
“Tubbo!” strong arms immediately wrapped around the boy’s smaller frame, pulling him close to the flush of their chest. Eret, who had been the one holding Tubbo, was pulled away from the teenager, a scornful look on the offender's face. 

“Where were you? We were worried!” Wilbur sounded as though he were angry, but that was just his own way of showing concern for the youngest. The bee lover squirmed, looking down as he sighed.

“I found the ghost’s room, and got trapped in it. A few seconds later, the doors opened, and I ran.” he lied. Well, it wasn’t all a lie. He did get trapped in the Dream’s room, but he had been let out by him, instead of the doors maraciously opening without the apparition killing him. The group looked skeptical, sharing glaces with one another. Noticing this, the boy began to get nervous. He was never a good liar; so how would he get out of the small hole he just dug for himself?

“Tubs, is there something you’re leaving out?” the woman of the group spoke, her soft eyes filled with concern. He felt eyes on him as he stood, unable to make eye contact. He could potentially just tell them what had happened, but he wasn’t sure if the ghost would be happy with that.

“..no.” he confirmed, the group nodding their heads in unison. After a small discussion afterwards, they all agreed that they would leave, to drop off Fundy, (despite his protests), and because the youngest of the group seemed spooked, which concerned them all deeply. With this agreement, they all quickly gathered their things, and left.

  
  
Soon arriving at their base, they soon noticed a familiar van already parked in the driveway, the garage door open. Wilbur raised a brow, mildly confused before shrugging it off, parking the van close to the other as he waited for the group to get out before he did, locking the vehicle soon after.

Upon entering, they were greeted by a fuming Tommy, and a distressed Phil. 

“Uh, guys?” Tubbo broke the fight that he was currently trying to start with Technoblade.

“Tubbo! At least you guys completed the mission, right?” Fundy sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck, while Eret awkwardly grinned. The loud blonde furrowed his brows, sneering.

“Oh come on! Is it that hard to get one thing done!” while this went down, Wilbur walked over towards the father figure of the group, tapping on his shoulder.

“Something the matter?” Phil over at the brunette, giving a small smile.

“Oh ya know, Tommy just died with all our things. But that’s not really the thing I’m worried about.” Wilbur quirked a brow, pulling a chair from a nearby table as he sat next to where Phil was currently standing.

“The ghost acted.. peculiar, not like any we’ve seen. Techno wants to go back, along with Tommy.” he informed the younger, who only nodded, taking in the information before he spoke up.

“Define ‘peculiar’.” 

“Well, for starters, after it killed Tommy, it kinda just, I dunno, stared at us through the window. Ghosts I’ve been against dont care about us that much. Ya think it’s self conscious?” the brunette laughed, deciding to crack a joke.

“I’m pretty sure spectrums don't care what they look like.” this drew a chuckle out of the elder, before his expression turned serious.

“Wil, should I let them go back? Tommy just wants to go since he died, ‘n Techno just wants to make sure Tommy doesn’t get himself hurt.” all was silent between the two, the only noise in the room coming from the quiet chatter in the background. A few more minutes passed before the man sighed.

“Phil, I think you should let them do what they want. Worse case scenario; Tommy loses all of the items again.” the blonde man hummed, looking over at said boy, who was currently listening to something Tubbo was excitedly telling him, his eyes wide.

“Guess you’re right.. can't really keep them restrained much more than they already are.” the duo chuckled, looking over at everyone they both cared for. They’d be okay.

\--———-

An object flew across the room, smashing violently against the wall, shattering into pieces. After that object, others kept flying, and breaking, splinters and glass flying freely. A growl ripped through the air, sounding as though it were distressed, despite the anger that was just expressed. Hands tugged at the figures hair, harshly pulling at it as it fell to the ground, silent sobs wracking its body. 

It didn't want to be here. _But it was_. It didn’t want to hurt others. _It didn’t want to become like him._ It could change. _For the better or the worse?_ It wanted to be free. 

_What was freedom?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter update? unbelievable.  
> sorry if this chapters a bit shit, i took small snippets of some chapters i wrote and mashed them all together. 
> 
> thank you all so much for the support on the first chapter! it means a lot to me. <3


End file.
